


Past

by Misswriter28



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswriter28/pseuds/Misswriter28
Summary: When Y/N joins a new pack what happens when the same hunters who destroyed her former pack come back for more?(Summary is bad btw)





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

You were running. Your inner wolf howling, screaming,crying in pain. The image of him dead hung with you, you had lost a part of yourself and your wolf ached to be reunited with it. You ached to be reunited with it.Once again you woke up to the sound of your alarm ringing annoyingly in your ear.

Sweat covered you from head to toe and your hair was damp and clung to your face and your back. The breaths that escaped you were ragged and uneven and for a while you just stayed there trying to regain yourself. You couldn't believe you had dreamt about it again. You had no time to be thinking about this -again-, you had to get your ass out of bed and meet with your new 'pack'.You let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of them,sure they were nice,funny and incredibly good looking-that's not the point- but you had just recently joined, only meeting them three times, the first and second being passing eachother in Jinyoungs uncles house. His uncle being the reason you had joined to begin with. Joined is making seem like you had a choice in it.

He had basically forced you, forever nagging you while you were there and -intentionally- asking you if you wanted to join his nephews pack right in front of them. Not wanting to be rude -which he knew- you accepted.By now you had gotten out of the quick shower you had raced into- thankfully not tripping over any of your packed boxes- and began putting on your clothes- opting for ripped gray jeans, a black hoodie and your red trainers, your mind did remind you to put on the necklace. His necklace. The gold necklace with a capital 'E', the one you hadn't worn in two years. You decided against wearing it- like you had been doing for the last two years. 

Now to go to see your new 'pack'-luckily your mood brightened up when you realised you'd be having breakfast there and as much as Silas -Jinyoungs uncle- annoyed you, he did know how to cook a good meal, just thinking about it made your mouth water and your inner wolf bark happilyWhen you had arrived, around ten minutes later-as you lived fairly close you didn't see the need of driving-you heard the distinct voices of BamBam and Jackson shouting and making the rest of the pack howl with laughter. 

With some courage you walked up the steps to the door and knocked meekly,kinda hoping they wouldn't hear you,yet when you heard the door open you knew that didn't happen.

"Y/N! You're early! For once" Silas said, pulling you into a quick hug, the noise from the living room still going on despite everything.

"Foods nearly ready" he informed you briskly, pushing the door shut and dragging your arm into the living room- knowing if he hadn't you would've waited in the kitchen, completely avoiding the boys-that you were supposed to become incredibly close to.

As soon as he had dragged you into the living room you had sat down on the couch farthest away from the boys-which unluckily was right next to BamBam, one of the loudest in the group. Immediately you went on your phone, not caring enough about their conversation- well you had to admit it was because you had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, they had all grown up together and were talking about a boy-who they all knew from school- who went missing recently. 

Somewhere along the conversation-when you had busied yourself playing flappy bird and were about to beat your highscore- you had been called by someone, with you not being sure you answered hesitantly;

"Yeah?"  
"We asked if you've ever been in a pack before" Mark clarified from his spot,on the couch, opposite you. You smiled sheepishly feeling a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable with all their deep stares piercing into you.  
"Yeah" you answered after a few moments of silence,  
"just me and a couple of friends from school" you added quickly,  
"What happened?" BamBam asked quickly, making Jaebum hit his arm and Jinyoung give him one of his famous looks.Before BamBam could apologise you shook your head and said:

"One of our members died and I guess it just hurt too much so one by one we all left"  
An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments- feeling like an eternity, from the small encounters you've had with them there was never a silence, always laughter or someone talking. For them to be silent gave you an awkward feeling. Luckily Yugyeom broke the silence by saying:

"We all hardly know anything about you and you know nothing about us how 'bout we get to know eachother better?" 

"Yeah, I mean you're gonna be moving in with us today anyway right?" Youngjae said-a small smile spreading on his features You nodded again-forgetting about the fact you had to live with seven hot guys.  
"You guys can get to know eachother when you move all her stuff in after you eat" Silas said:  
"foods ready!" As everyone ran to the kitchen to get food, Silases mind went back to the day you showed up at his door, blood splattered along your face and your eyes red and puffy from crying- which you still were. The way your legs shook from exhaustion, and the way for weeks after that night you couldn't do anything. The day your hair was wet and messy from the rain and your clothes were covered in blood and dirt and...god he couldn't even hold his own tears back that night. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head as he heard everyone -mostly Jackson- complaining about how they wanted him to eat with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
